


TF2019: Second Flame

by twinflamedfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinflamedfest/pseuds/twinflamedfest





	TF2019: Second Flame

Welcome to Twin Flamed, a hunhan ficfest bringing you more hunhan content through creative stories!

And we're back for round two!

Due to the success of our first round, we've decided to host another. Before anything else, we are beyond thankful for the support that you have given the first flame, and we wish that you give the same amount of love for this one! Our aim for this round is to have more entries than the last, however, any amount of entries by the end of the round will still be greatly appreciated.

We will be glad to see some hunhan regulars but for the newbies, here's a recap on how things are done:

** THE FEST **

** 1\. How does TF work? **

— Leave a prompt > Claim a prompt from the prompt archive > Write your entry > Submit your entry > All fics will be published > Have fun and meet new creatives at the Guess Who's and Reveals.

** 2\. How do I join? **

— Easy! Just follow TF on twitter and AO3, all  @twinflamedfest .

** THE PROMPTING **

** 3\. How do I leave a prompt? **

— A prompting form will be up on August 10, along with some guidelines and rules on prompting. Everything will be announced through **Twitter **so make sure you keep updated!

** 4\. How many prompts can I send **

— You can send as many as you want until our prompting period ends!

** THE CLAIMING **

** 5\. How many prompts can I claim? **

— You can claim _**one prompt at a time**_. Once you are finished with your first prompt and have submitted it to us, you can contact the mods and claim another even after the claiming period ends!

** 6\. Do I need an AO3 (archiveofourown) account to participate? **

— All fics will be crossposted on AO3. It's not required to have an account, however, _**we highly suggest you to create an AO3 account**_ so that we can directly link your posted entry to your account after reveals! That way, you can edit your works. We recommend to make an account soon because it takes days for AO3 to send invites.

** 7\. Can I change/drop my prompt after claiming? **

— You can only change your prompt _**once**_. As for dropping a prompt, yes you can, but the mods would appreciate it if you don't, so please think twice before joining. We have set a date for when you can change or drop your prompt.

** THE CHECK-INS PROCESS. **

** 8\. What are 1st/2nd/3rd check-ins? **

— The check-ins is a process done by mods to check up on the participants' progress of their works. The duration is usually around 22-30 days depending on the mods. We set a certain amount for minimum words for every check-in. Of course, we try to set up a reasonable word count so that you won't feel rushed to finish your piece. The minimum word count increases per check-in.

** 9\. How do the check-ins work? **

— Basically we will announce the check-ins at least _**two weeks**_ before the check-in date. When the check-in day comes, you will submit to us your entry, finished or unfinished. Your work must meet the minimum word count for that check-in. We will email you within 24 hours (or less). After receiving our email, you can go ahead and continue with your prompt!

** 10\. Is there a maximum word count? **

— Nope! No maximum word count. 

** 11\. What is the minimum word count? **

— Minimum word count for the **FINAL **submission is 2,000 words.

** 12\. Can you please explain to me the ratings? **

— **G**: For general audiences. Fic should not contain vulgar language, violence and adult themes.

— **PG-13**: Fic can contain some violence and/or harsher sexually-derived/vulgar language. Minor mentions of/implied adult themes. For teenagers and up.

— **Mature/R**: Fic contains vulgar language, adult themes/materials, and/or non-explicit sexual themes and violence.

— **Explicit/NC-17**: Fic contains all of the things mentioned above, even explicit sexual themes/violence.

** 13\. How should I warn the reader about something that's included in my entry? **

— Any triggering content requires a trigger warning at the header of the fic. More of this on the rules and guidelines below.

** 14\. I don't think I can meet the deadline for (_______). **

— Contact us by sending a DM to us on our twitter account asap and we will give you an extension!

Now to kick start the second round, here's the rules and guidelines to remember.

** RULES AND GUIDELINES **

** General **

♥ This is a **Sehun x Luhan** ficfest, so the story must revolve around these two. As much as possible, minimize the side pairs so the spotlight would be on our lovely couple.

♥ We aim to make our fest a safe space for all hunhan/selu enthusiasts so please be respectful and kind to one another! We will not tolerate hate of any kind.

** Prompting **

♥ Twin Flamed is a  prompt-based ficfest , meaning writers are only allowed to choose on the given prompts. There's no self-prompt. This ficfest is open for all types of prompts: fluffy, angst, tragedy, smut, alternate universes, you name it! There's no limit to giving prompts.  Prompting will be done via Google Forms .

♥ Anyone can submit a prompt, you don't need to have an AO3 account to do so. Prompt submission is anonymous.

♥ Please avoid sending vague prompts, but also avoid sending very detailed prompts either. It's great to leave some room of imagination for the author!

♥ Our posting period falls on the month of December. This means that **you are allowed to send in in Christmas/Holiday prompts for our writers.**

** Claiming **

♥ Participants can write two (2) or more prompts — as long as the prompts are unclaimed — but it is highly suggested that they finish their first chosen prompt before claiming a new one.

♥ The prompt claiming form will allow you to choose up to two (3) prompts — for backup. 

♥ An email confirmation will be sent within 24 hours. After receiving our go signal, you may start writing your story.

♥ First check-in should have a minimum of 500 words. For the final submission, a minimum of 2,000 words.

♥ Put the appropriate trigger warnings/tags for stories that include Character Death, Gore, Suicide, Mental Illness, Self harm and Abuse. 

♥ NO PLAGIARISM. Once caught, you will automatically be removed from the round.

♥ Once you're finished with your work, send it as an attachment to twinflamedfest @gmail .com.

** FEST SCHEDULE **

**Aug 10:** Start of prompting

**Aug 30:** End of prompting

**Aug 31:** Prompt archive up

**Sept 1:** Start of claiming

**Sept 14:** Beta Reader sign up

**Sept 27-29:** First check-in

**Oct 6:** Changing/Dropping of prompts

**Oct 12:** End of claiming

**Oct 25-27:** Second check-in

**Nov 15-17:** Third check-in

**Nov 29-30:** Final Submission

**Dec 7:** Posting starts

**TBA:** Posting ends

**TBA:** Guess who

**TBA:** Reveals

• Tune in to our twitter account on **AUG 10, 2019** for the start of our prompting period!

• Should you have anymore questions, send us a DM on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/twinflamedfest) or [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/twinflamedfest), all @twinflamedfest

XOXO,

TF mods.


End file.
